Nothing
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: This is about Yami spending his day at the park.


**Hey, decided to do a one shot today, since I haven't done them for a while and still figuring out what to do for the next chapter of_ At-Em-Oh Inherited Memories_. I have been making one shots of things or events that possibly could've happened to makeup the character's development like _After Death-T_, _How Jaden Yuki Escaped_, and so forth. I decided to do one that doesn't really develop the character to keep the show's continuity, but just the character living his normal everyday life.**

**Basically, this story is about... well nothing. I might do more of these as collections of one shots, but it depends on if I get bored or not. Review please!**

It was Saturday and Yugi decided to use the day to plan a list of fun things to do. Of course, he first needed to help his Grandfather open the shop and work his shift. Despite this, here was still alot to do for the entire day when he _wasn't_ working at the shop. Yugi decided to ask his partner Yami, since he hardly gets to be outside of the puzzle and has nothing better to do inside either.

It was hard for Yami to be inside of the puzzle all the time when there was nothing, but maze and each door led to a trap of some kind. Sometimes Yami would go inside one of the traps purposely just so he could do something. It was dangerous, but in his mind,_ it was no more dangerous than playing a Shadow Game with the criminals of Domino City or Yami Bakura?_ In fact, he looked at it as training.

Yami, for most of the time, usually appeared in spirit form beside Yugi just to feel the company. Yugi never minded that Yami was always floating around him, understanding that Yami always got lonely when inside the puzzle. Yugi knew the feeling of being lonely and having nobody to be with. The only downside with Yami being out of the puzzle for the bulk of the time is that sometimes he would use his spirited form to pervert the girls at Yugi's school, unless they were friends or rivals like Serenity, Tea, and Mai. Though, Yugi never complained, since he watched porn with Joey and felt that Yami probably picked it up from him.

_'Hey Yami, you feel like doing anything today after I'm done with the shop?'_ Yugi asked Yami, talking to him through their mind link, so people wouldn't stare at him.

_"Not really. Joey said he was going to see his mom for the weekend, Tea is studying, Tristan and Duke are... _you know,_ and Ryou doesn't want to hang out with us as much, since that stupid spirit that keeps controlling him. If you were at drinking age, I'd be having a drinking game by the amount of times that spirit keeps controlling him,"_ Yami replied, halfly joking at the end.

_'That hasn't stopped you from using my body to break into Joey's apartment and jack his old man's six pack before having a drinking party with Joey, Duke, and Tristan the next day!'_

Yami smirked and chuckled before replying, _"you know I'm mostly doing it to piss him off, right?"_

_'Yes, and it's _annoying_! You're going to send me to the hospital someday!'_

Yami burst out laughing, while rolling his eyes as Yugi sighed aloud, feeling extremely annoyed. He hated it when Yami had the urge to visit Joey just to get his dad wild up and having him chased all over the apartment, even across the street. Due to Joey's dad's drunkenness, the old man could never catch Yami, especially through his quick speed and athletic skills. Joey and Tristan found it hilarious and kept encouraging Yami to visit Joey at his place anytime. The worst part was that even Yugi's own _grandfather_ found it amusing.

_"Co'mon Yugi, don't get so glum about this. You know I don't get drunk, compared to some people,"_ Yami said, leaning over the counter across from Yugi.

_'It's still embarrassing that you even _drink_ at all! If Mom finds out, she'll send me to the realm of no return!'_

_"You mean whack you with the killer ladle?"_

_'I'd choose the ladle over the realm of no return.'_

_"If that's the reason you find drinking a bad thing, why is sneaking off with Joey to watch porn on YouTube have no consequence?"_

_'Shut up.'_

Yami laughed again, enjoying playing with Yugi. It was a relief to be able to spend time with Yugi as much as he can without bothering him in studies or anything. Yugi was also one of the few people, who would let Yami control him whenever Yami felt bored. Yami was always bored when inside the puzzle, despite using the traps to find something to do. It also pained him when he was bored. There was a time he would cry in agony, because of how _bored_ he was, before Yugi knew of his existence. People usually laughed about little kids complaining about being bored, but Yami sympathized with them, knowing that boredom could literally kill someone on the inside and turn them mad.

_"How about we spend some time at the park?"_ Yami suggested, while Yugi was wiping the windows as he looked at Yami's reflection on the window, thinking about the suggestion.

_'I guess we could go there. Our friends are busy and you haven't been out for a while,'_ Yugi replied.

Yami smiled, feeling almost anxious to be able to stretch his legs. He'd talk to Yugi, while he was working, and have small conversations. If Yugi needed to concentrate, Yami would shush. For the most part, Yugi enjoyed having conversations with his partner and would sometimes chuckle. The customers would give Yugi a glance from the corner of their eyes, but then return back to what they were doing. It was after lunch when Yugi finally was able to get out of the house.

Yugi let Yami take over before he hung up his school uniform jacket, got on his bike, and rode to the park. He parked his bike and locked it with the bike lock before jogging on the gravel track. The felt the nice breeze blow against his face and the sweet scent of the blossoming flowers in the air entering his nose. Japan was always beautiful during the Spring time. It never felt like walking in melted ice or in hot oil. This day was absolutely _perfect_.

Yami happened to come across a small area filled with exercise equipment. He stretched his arms and stood near the highest pull up bar of the pull-up station. Yami could almost hear chuckling from a few adults, seeing that he was going to try to use the tallest pull up. Yami almost chuckled at the fact these people don't _know_ him, but decided not to, since they were his elders maturely. Besides, it wasn't like this was the first time people just looked at him like an amateur when he used this stuff.

Yami jumped and wrapped his arms and legs around the pole of the highest bar of the pull up station. He slid his arms and bent his knees up, using them to pull himself up the pole. He kept doing this until he reached the high bar. The adults, that chuckled at first, nodded with impressed faces before continuing on what they were doing. Yami then began performing a few pull-ups, pulling his chin over the bar and, at times, staying in that position for a minute or two before letting himself down.

Yugi liked it that Yami could enjoy himself being out and about, not just sitting around inside the puzzle bored all day. Just a walk in the park wasn't much for many people, but for Yami, it was _so_ much more.

"You must be impressed with yourself, son!" An elderly man said from below, his hand over his forehead to block the sunlight, as Yami pulled himself up, his chin over the bar.

"That's what all the folk say," Yami said casually as the elderly man chuckled in response.

"You should be my grandson's workout trainer!"

"Perhaps, if people start taking me seriously every time I arrive here."

The elderly man laughed before leaving and Yami continued what he was doing.

Yami dropped down, landing on his feet, then continued his jog around the track. He could feel sweat from the back of his neck and under his arm pits. The cool breeze brought a cooling feeling on Yami and he could almost enjoy today. He then walked off the track and down the concrete path, leading to an arc bridge.

Below the bridge was a blue pond with green lily pads and violet flowers floating on top. The other side of the bridge was filled with more trees and blooming small flowers that made the ground filled with shade. This area was cooler and a perfect area for a picnic or going on a date. Of course, there were people around here, who walked their dogs as well.

Yami spotted a young woman, who was walking her dog, which began running up to Yami, jumping, and licking his face. He laughed, petting the dog. _It was the dog lady._

"Hey, seems your boy remembers me," Yami said, laughing as the dog lady laughed. "You wanting a treat big fella?" He looked at the dog lady. "You mind?"

"Sure!" The dog lady replied as Yami dug into his pocket and pulled out a packet of crackers before opening it and feeding the two crackers to the dog. "Nice to see you again, young man!"

"You do, miss!" Yami greeted before they both walked to their own separate ways.

Yami walked down the path and spotted a tree not too far from him. He walked off the path and began climbing up that particular tree. He leaned back against the branch, looking up at the cloudy sky. Yugi's spirit appeared beside Yami. Yugi would use opportunities like these to spend time with Yami. He leaned against the branch beside the one Yami was laying on. This spring day felt good to go to the park and spend time with friends, if only the others weren't so busy with stuff.

_"You think we'll meet the guy with the twins?"_ Yugi asked.

"Who knows?" Yami replied, feeling okay to talk to Yugi aloud, since there was practically nobody around and he was high in the tree. If there was anyone around, Yami would sometimes have his cell phone to his ear, so people would assume he was talking to someone on the phone.

_"I like him."_

"I like the old man we met at the exercise place."

_"I thought you liked the dog lady."_

"I like the dog, though she's okay."

"Yugi, is that you!?" Someone cried out as Yami turned and looked down where the voice came from.

"Serenity!" Yami replied with two raised eyebrows. "How are you?"

"Good!" Serenity replied with her sweet smile. She grabbed a good hold of the bark of the tree and began climbing up. Yami helped Serenity up the tree. "Long time no see."

"Yeah. I thought Joey was visiting you and your ma."

"Oh, didn't you know? When Joey sees Mom, I see Dad."

_"Really?"_

"Yeah... at least ever since he broke his leg from a bar fight incident."

"Okay, that makes sense," Yami said, sighing in relief.

"Joey also told Dad, if he tries anything funny that he was going to call you over... don't know why though. You don't seem like you would harm anyone."

Yami chuckled, knowing _exactly_ why Joey made that threat. He replied, "it's not the _harming_ part that your dad's worried about. I always take his six pack whenever I come over."

"Are you _mad_?" Serenity asked with a shocked look on her face and two raised eyebrows.

"Not if he can't catch me. He hates me for that. I hardly break a sweat before he passes out."

"Wow... Dad must _really_ hate you," Serenity chuckled, sighing while rolling her eyes.

"So, what brings you here to the park?"

"Honestly... I'm hiding," Serenity admitted as Yami looked at her in concern. "Not from Dad."

"_Oh..._ who from?"

"Tristan and Duke."

"Oh yeah, forgot they were going to _see you_ today," Yami said, facepalming himself.

"Don't tell them I'm here, please?"

"Sure thing. Those boys can be a handful."

"It's not just that, but they keep fighting over me like I'm some sort of _trophy_ to them. I know they like me and I'm glad that there're people that like _like_ me, but..."

"You'd like to be treated as an individual. I get cha. Besides, I kinda figured that they weren't _your type_."

"Question, you're the _other Yugi _right? Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference, though you seem more serious right now."

"Yeah, other Yugi."

Serenity heard her cell phone ring a text message. She read it and sighed, _"it's Tristan."_

"If you want to, you can _lose_ your cell phone," Yami suggested, giving a wing and putting his hand out.

"Thanks, but I don't wanna be rude and I hate going alone without a cell phone."

"Understandable, you're too nice. No wonder those boys are flaunting over you."

Serneity slightly blushed and said, "thanks." She replied to her text and sighed. "Guess I'll be leaving now before they arrive here, looking for me."

"Good luck!" Yami said as Serenity climbed off the tree.

"Um... will I be seeing you here tomorrow?"

"Sure. We might run into each other here sometime in the future."

"Cool! I'll probably need help hiding from the boys again."

"Okay!"

_"I think she likes you,"_ Yugi said from behind Yami after Serenity left.

"Perhaps, but you know I'm not planning on dating anytime soon. I still have to get my memories back and I might have an ancient wife."

_"You know, Tristan and Duke are probably here. Maybe we'll run into them."_

"Then, let's go and search for them," Yami agreed as he jumped off the tree and began walking down the path until he spotted Tristan and Duke.


End file.
